This application relates to optical waveguides. More specifically, and without limitation, certain embodiments herein modify spatial profiles of transmitted optical modes, for example to help optically couple a thin waveguide with an optical fiber.
Photonic devices, including optical waveguides, are being integrated on semiconductor chips. Certain ones of such chips are called herein Silicon Photonics (SiP) chips. Photonic devices integrated on semiconductor chips are often designed for use in fiber-optic communication systems.